


Rage to Serenity (The Sublime Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Erik Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik reflects, finds joy...





	Rage to Serenity (The Sublime Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294176) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



Erik had long forgotten any emotion but pain and anger. Doktor Schmidt had burned everything else away.

And then he had met Charles. Funny, flirty, idealistic Charles, who had a heart big enough to take in a bitter man driven only bu revenge, show him the parts of his past he'd forgotten, show him he was still capable of good, of love.

And then it had all gone horribly wrong. He'd killed Shaw, only to find himself reeling as the quest for vengeance that had sustained him for twenty years evaporated like smoke.

The humans had turned on them then, fired their missiles, and Erik had reacted the only way he knew how, nearly costing himself the first truly good thing to have come into his life in nearly two decades.

Charles had meant to send him away, fear and pain driving a wedge between them, and Erik had nearly gone, the hurt and the anger that were his default emotions running free.

But as he'd looked into eyes the color of the Cuban sky overhead, even as he'd seen the resolute set of Charles' jaw at odds with the way his body shook with pain and shock, he'd understood he really only wanted one thing.

“You're a fool, Charles. All I really want is you.” And he'd bent and brushed a kiss across crimson lips.

Charles had tried to lean up, to kiss back, had cried out in pain, his azure eyes widening in shocked realization. “I can't feel my legs. Erik, I can't feel my legs.”

The course they'd navigated in the days since had been a rocky one. Though only in his darkest moments did Charles blame Erik, Erik carried more than enough blame for the both of them.

But as days and weeks passed into months and years, Charles taught him to set aside the anger and self-hatred, to focus on what good bloomed in its shadow.

To find joy. Joy in the simple things. The taste of an apple picked straight from the tree, savored and shared in the shade of its branches. The delight of the children as they explored the range of their powers. The soft sounds Charles made in the back of his throat as Erik nibbled his ear to wake him in the morning.

Life was sweet.


End file.
